Vendetta
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Un licantropo con sed de venganza puede ser lo peor que te puede pasar, o no Draco?, y si se unen Potter y Weasley?, advertencias: violacion, trio, escena sexual explicita, RemusDraco, HarryDracoRon
1. Chapter 1

**Vendetta**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamas he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, **En respuesta al reto de Amigo invisible de Story-Weavers, **ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Como demonios había llegado a esa situación, se pregunto mientras corría con todas la fuerzas que le daban las piernas, podía sentir la presencia del otro a escasos metros de su espalda, empuñaba la varita que le iluminaba el camino, pero sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su enemigo le diera alcance, y el amanecer aun estaba demasiado lejos, maldijo su suerte, de todos los miembros de la orden del fénix tenia que toparse con el, precisamente con el y en luna llena.

Sentía como la adrenalina le inyectaba fuerza y rapidez, rapidez que en otras circunstancias jamás habría tenido, el corazón le martillaba dolorosamente en el pecho y el maldito, dolor en el costaba empezaba a hacerse presente, pero el no detenía su ritmo, al contrario tensaba sus músculos al máximo, presa de la desesperación y el terror, y la oscuridad de cernía alrededor de él, ya que la luz de la varita apenas y le era suficiente para ver sin tropezarse, el sudor escurría por su frente, un sudor frió, y el cabello estaba seguro se le había pegado a la frente, de pronto dejo de escuchar el sonido atrás de él, se detuvo lentamente, agudizando la vista, con la respiración agitada y el miedo apoderándose de él, haciéndole estragos en su autocontrol, para su mala suerte en ese preciso momento el cielo emitió un ruido sonoro, señal de que empezaría a llover. Un sonido lo hizo girar hacia su derecha, pero no encontró nada, retrocedió lentamente, con la varita en alto, como una espada, dispuesto a atacar al mínimo movimiento, entonces lo vio, los ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

-"Crucio"- grito, pero aquella bestia, había desaparecido, dio un paso atrás, tragando saliva con dificultad, mirando hacia todos lados, la bestia estaba ahí, podía sentirla. Pero no serviría de nada si no podía verla; De pronto el cielo, decidió dificultarle más aun su búsqueda, la lluvia le hacia imposible mirar más haya de un palmo, y la luz de la varita se había vuelto inútil, estaba completamente empapado, pero extrañamente no tenia frió, siguió andando hacia atrás, intentando abrir sus ojos al máximo, para salvarse de aquella bestia, que quería terminar con él, sin embargo simplemente ese día no tenia suerte, por que cayo de espalda, al parecer tropezando con una de las raíces salientes de alguno de los árboles y en la caída, metió la manos, soltando la varita.

Se maldijo en silencio poniéndose en pie, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la bestia estaba justamente sobre su varita, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los afilados dientes dispuesto a atacar. El trago saliva con dificultad, por mucho que deseara, sin su varita era simplemente hombre muerto

-"Profesor Lupin"- dijo, pero lo único que hubo en respuesta fue un gruñido de parte del otro, y la saliva goteando en el hocico.

El siguiente movimiento fue rápido, pronto, la bestia lo había derribado, sentía la respiración en su cara, mientras sentía la saliva gotear en su nariz, y la maldita bestia parecía pesar una tonelada y el no era capaz de quitárselo de encima ni se atrevía a forcejear con el por temor a ser mordido y la lluvia no parecía querer menguar, el aullido del animal lo aterro aun más, mientras lo tomaba con una de sus grandes manos y lo ponía de pie, conduciéndolo a algún lugar en aquel bosque. Parecían ruinas, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era ese el lugar que el licántropo había tomado como cubil, las enormes garras de la bestia, habían desgarrado su camisa y le habían dejado en la piel, surcos rojos, pero a el no le dolía, lo único que deseaba era huir de ahí, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba moverse la bestia lo miraba amenazador, enseñándole los colmillos en una escalofriante amenaza.

Se quedo hecho un ovillo en el mugriento suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, a su oponente sabía que en cualquier momento del amanecer quedaría vulnerable y seria ese el momento exacto en que tendría que salir de ahí, seria una estupidez pensar que saldría ganador en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, contra el hombre lobo.

Sin embargo el cansancio físico y mental le ganaron la partida y cerro los ojos un momento, y se quedo dormido, en aquella incomoda posición, solo unos minutos el tiempo exacto que tardo el amanecer, Remus J. Lupin había regresado a su forma humana, más no por eso habían desaparecido de su cuerpo todos los estragos que hacia el lobo que vivía en su interior, ese era el ultimo día de luna llena, sin embargo, hasta que llegara la noche y pudiera darle rienda suelta a sus deseos primarios, tenia que ser capaz de pensar con raciocinio, ¿Pero como hacerlo, cuando en su interior se agitaba un lobo adulto en época de celo, no lo ayudaba de mucho, el muchacho que estaba tirado en el piso, con el fino cabello rubio alborotado y los labios entre abiertos mientras respiraba, una parte de el lo forzaba a tomarlo, a ahogar en ese cuerpo sus instintos, sus más bajos instintos que estaban consumiéndolo, la otra le decía que tenia que ir por Harry, para entregarle al mortifago.

Sin embargo la decisión había sido tomada por el lobo en su interior, por eso lo había llevado ahí, en lugar del cuartel general de la orden, cruzo la habitación a paso rápido, posesionando sus labios en la oreja izquierda del joven, de nada serviría si no podía oír los gritos del chico.

-"Draco"- llamo con voz lasciva mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al más joven

-"Que demonios"- grito el chico, sin embargo el agarre del mayor, le hacia imposible que se incorporara

-"Quédate quietecito y prometo no lastimarte"- dijo el licántropo pasando las yemas de los dedos, por los surcos rojos, en la piel pálida del chico –"No sabes como disfrutare de esto"- dijo en el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, el miedo rápidamente se instalo en las orbes grises, miedo que el olfato sensible de Lupin fue capaz de reconocer muy bien, Malfoy intento con todas fuerzas romper aquel repugnante y escalofriante contacto, pero lo único que logro, fue que el licántropo lo atara con lazos mágicos de manos y piernas, estaba completamente a merced del de ojos dorados, quiso gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero seria inútil, intento con todas sus fuerzas, realizar un hechizo insonoro, pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada que no fuera librarse de aquellas manos y su toque lascivo sobre su piel, siento la dureza del licántropo contra su trasero e intento luchar con más fuerza, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse las muñecas, y hacer jadear aun más al hombre.

Las manos del hombre se abrieron paso rápidamente en la túnica negra que el joven utilizaba, haciendo que el rubio respiraba con más fuerza, pero lejos de ser de excitación eran de miedo y eso no hacia más que excitar al licántropo, quien se repego aun más al cuerpo, posando sus labios en el cuello del más joven, quien ahogo un gemido de impotencia, al sentir, como las manos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo sin miramientos, apretando y lastimando, cerro los ojos intentado pensar en otra cosa, creer que estaba en otro lugar, pero le era imposible.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar cuando el licántropo se abrió paso en su interior, y se enterró en el, una y otra vez y cada vez con más fuerza y más dolor, Draco intentaba no emitir sonido, pero le era imposible, detener las lagrimas ente el dolor que lo embargaba, ante la humillación, y aquel otro se divertía con su cuerpo y el no quería pensar en eso, ya lo liberaría, y entonces lo torturaría hasta que el mismo licántropo pidiera morir, mientras tenia que soportar, sintió las embestidas con más fuerza cada vez, mientras escuchaba los jadeos del hombre en su oído, y las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de él, cuando sintió como el otro terminaba con un grito en su interior.

-"Eres exquisito"- murmuro el licántropo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando una arcada del joven, que lo único que quería era que lo dejara de tocar.

-"¿Pero no te parece que es injusto que solo tu te diviertas?"- pregunto una voz a la espalda del licántropo, Draco Cerro los ojos reconociendo esa voz, sin querer pensar, queriendo desaparecer.

-"No sabias que ustedes también querían".- murmuro el licántropo, acomodándose los pantalones, mirando de Reojo a Harry y Ron y la mirada que le dirigían a Draco

-"Pueden hacer lo que quieran con el, yo ya me divertí bastante"-

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Raro, me parece que si, espero que les haya gustado, me costo algo escribirlo y creo que no quedo muy bien, pero en lo personal creo que esta decente espero sus comentarios


	2. Vendetta

**Vendetta**

Para: Aviss

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, **En respuesta al reto de Amigo invisible de media noche en la torre de astronomía.,**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquella semana había sido una mierda, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro, todo se estaba saliendo de madres, en el ultimo enfrentamiento entre la orden y los mortifagos, estos últimos se habían llevado la victoria, Harry no lograba hacerlos desistir de pelear aun, de convencerlos de que tenían que esperar, hasta que la serpiente fuera decapitada, pero era imposible hacer entender a los guerreros que tenían que esperar, Harry lo sabia por que el también odiaba tener que esperar, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo por que realmente no existía otra opción, por que el sabia que mientras la serpiente viviera, la pelea contra Voldemort no tendría ningún sentido, pero cada día que pasaba se sentía cada vez más desanimado, sobre todo si observaba la cicatriz que adornaba el brazo derecho del pelirrojo que era su mejor amigo, o si recordaba que Hermione casi había muerto salvándole el pellejo.

Por eso cuando su pelirrojo amigo le propuso ir a buscar a Lupin al rededor del bosque donde estaban acampando y donde sabían que el licántropo había pasado la noche de luna llena no se negó, por que realmente necesitaba pensar en otras cosas, por que esperar nunca había sido su fuerte, Hermione les había mirado ceñuda, pero no había dicho nada, ni les había llenado de recomendaciones, simplemente había apretado los labios hasta formar una simple línea llena de tensión.

y no les había mirado mientras se alejaban y Harry se lo agradecía, por que sabia que si ella hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra llamando a su razón, tanto el como Ron se habrían quedado al lado de la castaña, pero ella también parecía cansada de esperar.

No caminaron mucho realmente, encontraron la cueva rápidamente, Lupin les había comentado que los lobos tendían a buscar un cubil cuando llegaba el amanecer, así que ellos apretaron la varita con fuerza y caminaron hacia el interior de la cueva, no esperaban con el lobo adulto, si no con un hombre reducido debido a la transformación, claro que nada los preparo para lo que encontraron, primero fueron los gemidos. Y ellos se pusieron a alerta, al parecer el que había sido su profesor estaba herido, y ellos escudriñaron las sombras en busca de un rostro ensangrentado, así que cuando lo encontraron la imagen los golpeo duramente.

El cuerpo del hombre estaba completamente tenso, y sujetaba con fuerza otro cuerpo, un cuerpo que desprendía gemidos, gemidos bajos, que contrastaban con los gemidos del hombre, Harry reconoció sin problema el cabello que sujetaba el licántropo, reconoció aquel perfil, había visto por seis años ese cabello, y había escudriñado ese perfil infinidad de veces sobre todo en el ultimo año, Harry dejo que sus ojos vagaran por la figura pálida de la presa de Lupin, y observo como hipnotizado el movimiento de vaivén de las caderas de Lupin. Observando también las lagrimas bañando el rostro del que había sido su antitesis en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

Lupin estaba demasiado entretenido como para darse cuenta de dos presencias más en la cueva, estaba demasiado ocupado embistiendo y sujetando al otro cuerpo contra el suyo, Harry sintió el calor recorrer su estomago como una ola, y le fue imposible despegar la vista de la escena, supo que a Ron le pasaba lo mismo. Jamás había visto al profesor Lupin de aquella manera, con el rostro desencajado por la pasión, por la lujuria. Había un perfecto contraste entre la piel pálida de malfoy y la piel tostada del licántropo.

Pronto un grito los hizo dar un pequeño bote, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el grito había salido de la garganta de Lupin

-"Eres exquisito"- Harry observo como tras aquella palabras, Lupin procedía a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, quien hizo una mueca de asco, y fue justamente al observar aquella mueca que Harry tomo una decisión

-"¿Pero no te parece que es injusto que solo tu te diviertas?"-

Observo con placer como Draco reconocía su voz, como cerraba los ojos como resignado a su futuro, Lupin por su parte soltó a su presa haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo, pero al perecer no le importo en absoluto, miro tanto a Harry como a Ron y después embozo una sonrisa

-"No sabias que ustedes también querían"- murmuro el hombre acomodándose los pantalones para después mirar a Draco que estaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente -"Pueden hacer lo que quieran yo ya he terminado con el"-

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza, por que estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos chicos que durante seis años habían compartido castillo, por que estaba seguro de que en ese momento pagaría por todo lo que en algún momento había dicho, intento incorporarse con rapidez, intentar correr lejos de sus captores, aun que sabia que sus oportunidades eran mínimas aun que sabia que el no tenia consigo su varita, pero definitivamente no permitiría que Potter y Weasley le pusieran un solo dedo encima.

Pero cuando intento levantarse, cuando intento hacerlo, sintió el dolor agudo en la espalda baja, fue un terrible dolor, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y lanzar un gemido bajo, que sin embargo llego hasta los oídos de Harry, quien dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, antes de caminar hacia Draco, solo tres zancadas y ya se encontraba junto a él.

-"Que pasa Dragón, piensas irte cuando apenas esta comenzado la fiesta"- dijo tomándolo del cabello para levantarlo

Draco noto inmediatamente que Potter era más bajo que el y que a diferencia del licántropo con quien no había logrado forcejear ahora si lograría hacerlo, que si tenia oportunidad contra el moreno, así que lo hizo se removió con fuerza, logrando desequilibrar a Harry, pero no contó con Ron, quien lo tomo con fuerza y aplico suficiente fuerza como para que fuera a golpear una de las paredes de frente.

-"Quédate quitecito Hurón"- esa fue la voz de Ronald

Draco se tenso no puedo evitar hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que las nauseas y la desesperación volvían a asaltarlo, y el pánico golpeteaba en sus sien con fuerza, cuando sintió los amarres mágicos en sus muñecas y en sus piernas, estaba inmóvil, completamente inmóvil, a merced de aquellos dos idiotas.

y cuando sintió el aliento de Potter en su oreja izquierda las nauseas volvieron con más fuerza, cerro los ojos por que ya sabia lo que vendría, cerro los ojos para no derramar lagrimas, por que no dejaría que aquellos imbeciles lo vieran llorar, y cuando escucho el sonido de una cremallera el bajar, dejo que su mente su fuera lejos muy lejos de ahí.

... Donde nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

Claro que por mucho que lo deseaba, por mucho que quería olvidar el lugar donde se encontraba y con quien le fue imposible, por que mientras el Moreno estaba tras el, el pelirrojo había buscado su rostro y se lo había levantado tomando lo con fuerza de los cabellos.

haciendo que las orbes azules y grises se encontraron, el rostro rojo de Draco lleno de indignación, el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo lleno de alegría.

Draco sintió a su espalda como la varita de Potter hacia el recorrido desde su cuello por su espalda. con lentitud en una amenaza que no necesito ser pronunciada, pero que el había entendido muy bien, observo al pelirrojo con odio, y le escupió, Ron se llevo la mano al rostro sin descomponer su sonrisa, y lo miro antes de golpearlo con fuerza a puño cerrado.

-"Perra"- grito Ronald, llevándose con su voz el gemido de dolor que salió de los labios del rubio

Harry abandono la espalda del rubio, y lo rodeo a paso lento antes de llegar frente a el y clavar su mirada directamente a sus ojos, Ronald no había soltado el cabello del rubio, Harry sonrió infantilmente, y Draco supo que aquella sonrisa era todo menos tranquilizadora.

-"Vamos Draco Sabes que deseas esto. No eres más que una pequeña y sucia perra, MI perra. Voy a cogerte. Muy. Fuerte."- susurro remarcando sus palabras con pellizcos en los pezones del chico –"Y sabes, lo disfrutaras"-

Draco sintió la vergüenza en su rostro, la ira la indignación y el asco nuevamente, mientras Potter recorría sin ceremonia su pecho, mientras Weasley reafirmaba el agarre sobre el.

Draco no pudo evitar las lágrimas de indignación que comenzaban a bañar su rostro

-"No te pongas así, lo disfrutaras"- Dijo el Moreno lamiendo sus lagrimas y Draco sintió que el estomago se contraía de puro asco

De nuevo Potter volvió a su trasero y Draco cerro los ojos ante lo que sabia inminente, respiro con fuerza inhalando todo el aire que era capaz de retener para no gritar, para no humillarse más de lo que ya estaba, Potter comenzó a acariciar su espalda, besando con lentitud los surcos rojos que Lupin había hecho en su piel.

Mientras besaba, Harry deslizo un dedo por aquella apretada entrada, sonriendo al sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, por que podía sentir el miedo que emanaba aquel cuerpo, Harry jamás había creído completamente en la venganza, pero ese era un perfecto momento para cambiar de opinión como cualquier otro.

Draco no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza, ante el dolor y lanzar un siseo de indignación, mientras las lagrimas, humillantes seguían recorriendo su rostro.

-"Esta parte de tu cuerpo no puede esperar hasta tenerme adentro. Me está absorbiendo"- murmuro Potter moviendo su dedo en el interior del chico, sonriendo, mientras que Ronald comenzaba a lanzar jadeos, mientras el pelirrojo se bajaba los pantalones de un solo golpe y dejaba expuesto su miembro completamente excitado.

Con la varita en la mano, hundiéndola en la mejilla del rubio, quien se tenso aun más, sin dejar de sentir el dolor de la intromisión de los dedos de Potter, ni el asco, ni el miedo de la varita contra su mejilla.

-"Trátala como se merece"- murmuro el pelirrojo y el lo miro con la angustia pintada en sus facciones –"No te quieras pasar de Listo Malfoy"-

Y cuando intento darse cuenta, el pelirrojo apretado con fuerza su cabello, logrando que el lanzara un grito y cuando había abierto la boca se encontró con el miembro del pelirrojo encajado hasta su garganta, _No podían estarle haciendo eso_, pensó con amargura, mientras sentía la varita aun en la mejilla y aquel sabor amargo en la boca y la arcada que no había logrado evitar.

-"Comienza Malfoy"- demando el pelirrojo y el se dio cuenta de que no tenia otra opción, cerro los ojos intentando de nuevo pensar que estaba en otro lado, en otro lugar y que nada de eso estaba pasando, pero el dolor ocasionado por los dedos de Potter era imposible de ignorar.

Y ni que decir del palpitante trozo de carne que tenia en le boca, en un inteto desesperado, en un ultimo intento desesperado, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y raspo con sus dientes el palpitante miembro que tenia encajado hasta la garganta.

-"Perra"- grito el pelirrojo dándole un golpe apuntándole con la varita.

Draco estaba seguro que lo iba a matar y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso

-"Ron"- llamo Harry alejando sus dedos de la entrada del rubio

-"Este imbécil me mordió"- reclamo airado el pelirrojo

-"Y va a ser castigado por eso"- dijo el moreno caminando hasta él

Un simple movimiento de varita y Draco se sintió libre de manos y pies, e intento incorporarse con rapidez pero no logro hacerlo, por que Potter volvió a mover su varita de nuevo con rapidez y el volvió a quedar tumbado esta vez boca arriba, respirando agitadamente y con el miedo corriendo por sus venas con rapidez.

De nuevo sintió los agarres mágicas en las piernas separándolas, en los brazos, e intento forcejar y abrió la boca para gritar cuando lo sintió.

Lo habían dejado inmóvil, lo habían convertido en una simple estatua, no era capaz de cerrar la boca, solo podía mover los ojos.

Potter comenzó a despojarse de su pantalón de un tirón al igual que de la ropa interior, demostrando que estaba igual o más emocionado que el pelirrojo, puso una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza del rubia, con la vista fija en su pelirrojo amigo que comenzaba a acomodarse entre las piernas del Rubio.

Harry dejo que sus caderas descendieran un poco solo un poco y se encontró invadiendo la boca del que había sido su enemigo durante seis años, y no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su garganta.

Se estaba jodiendo la boca de Draco Malfoy y las sensaciones no podían ser más maravillosas, observo como su amigo se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio, jadiando también ante la expectativa, antes de hundirse en aquel cuerpo con un grito de placer

-"Oh, por Merlín"- susurro el pelirrojo comenzando con las embestidas salvajes, con el rostro desencajado por el deseo

Harry también impuso su propio ritmo, estaba en la gloria, no podía ser de otra manera

-"Al final tu boca… si … servía… para… algo… productivo"- logro decir entre exclamaciones de placer, nada se comparaba a ese momento, ni siquiera la primera vez que se había montado a una escoba, nada tenia comparación a ese momento.

-"Tiene… un… culo…"- Ron no termino la frase, pero Harry pudo suponer perfectamente que era lo que su amigo le había querido decir, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas en la boca del chico.

Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien, todas sus preocupaciones estaban fuera de su cuerpo, lo único que importaba era el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo, la pasión que lo rodeaba completamente, y aquella presión en su bajo vientre que estaba a punto de explotar.

Draco no podía creerlo, sentía el dolor en su trasero, un dolor que estaba a punto de partirlo en dos pero no era capaz de gritar, no era capas de hacer nada más salvo seguir llorando, mientras sentía las nauseas adueñarse de su cuerpo, pero su propio cuerpo era incapaz de conseguir una arcada, podía sentir el liquido pre seminal en su lengua, en su garganta, y era asqueroso.

No era capaz de cerrar los ojos, para dejar de ver aquel trasero que descendía en movimientos más o menos regulares y acompasados, no era capaz de hacer nada, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de aquellos dos, a los que ya había odiado y que ahora odiaba aun con más fuerza, sentía nauseas, y también se sentía pequeño e indefenso.

Eso no podía estarle sucediendo a él, no podía.

Harry aumento el ritmo al mismo tiempo que Ron, las orbes azules y verdes se encontraron por un segundo antes de que todo su mundo estallara en un torbellino de luz y color, Harry grito sintiendo su liberación, al mismo tiempo que Ron, ambos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.


End file.
